1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flexible disc especially for use in the drive line in motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a flexible disc is known, for instance, from DE 39 42 432 C1. There, the supporting ring profile is of L shape. The supporting rings each include a cylindrical portion which is press fitted on the corresponding bushing and has a flange extending substantially radially outwardly from the axially inner end thereof with respect to the bushing. The cylindrical portions must be relatively long in order to warrant a secure press fit and, therefore, each supporting ring takes up about one tenth of the total length of the corresponding bushing. Thus the space left to receive sets of loops between two supporting rings on a bushing is much shorter in axial direction than the bushing. Up to now, it was thought to be necessary to provide a thick layer of the rubber-elastic material, which forms the disc body, axially outside of the loop sets and flanges of the supporting rings. It was for this reason, among others, that the supporting rings were disposed with an axially inner flange on the bushings.